Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after Jungle ka Darinda...Daya nd Shreya...going Romantic... *Edited -2*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** - Guys I know aap log kya soch rahe hoge Shreya-Daya ka naam padhkar…B'coz m the one who used to raise my BP always when it comes to Daya-Shreya nd today m posting story on them?

But jo bhi hai…m writing this on request of my sweet friend…she is bit sad dn is far away from me…dn this is the only thing that I can do for her…so please don't take me wrong…nd enjoy this story on them…

Nd yes - **Sorry Sonal :'( **

**Set after** - _Jungle ka Darinda…_

After giving antidote to Tarika dn Shreya…they arrest Abhinav nd than going through Jungle teasing these two beauties how they punches on Daya nd Abhi's face nd was about to kill them…both feel embarrass nd **Shreya** says - I m really sorry Sir mujhe aab bhi yakeen nahin ho raha maine aap par hamla kiya…aap par haath uthaya...

**Next day Duo's home** -

**Daya** remembering this dn smiling thinking about how Shreya was slapping him nd he give shocking reaction as - Shreya…how could u do this to me Shreya…ha ha…nd Daya laughs…

**Abhi** - abe Daya kya soch raha hai…

**Daya** - kuch…kuch nahin Abhi…aise hi…

**Abhi** teasing tone - abb Shreya aise hi ho gyi…

**Daya** blushes - kya boss tum bhi na…nd he get up from chair…

**Abhi** - haan jaldi taiyaar ho jao…Shreya intezaar kar rahi hogi tumhara…

**Daya** smiles - boss aisa kuch nahin hai…hum bas normally dinner ke liye ke liye ja rahe hai bas…aur kuch nahin…

**Abhi** pat his shoulder - chal chal achhi tarah jaanta hu…mujhe ullu bana raha hai beta…hain…

**Daya** surrenders - haan jo samjhana hai samjh lo...theek hai bas… khush…

**Abhi** smiles - abe tu khush hona chahye…teri khushi mein meri khushi… chal ja kar enjoy khushi ko jo teri zindagi mein ayi hai…aur main to ye soch kar khush hota hu ke dono theek ho gyi…soch agar antidote asar na karta to…

**Daya** think that again nd bit scared - haan boss…phir to doo ayi thi kaam se…

**Abhi** - haan lekin aisa hua nahin…ise to Bhagwaan ka signal samjh beta…

**Daya** smiles - haan boss…tum shayad theek keh rahe ho…main…main bhi khush hu…

**Abhi** looking at time - chal abe aath bajne wale hain…intezaar kar rahi hogi tera…

Daya left from there…with happiness on his face…remembering lots of moments with Shreya….

**Daya's POV** - Shreya ne kitni baar koshish ki apne dil ki baat batane ki…lekin main hi andekha kar raha tha…2 baar dineer kiya maine uske saath…lekin uske dil ki baat sunkar bhi andekha kiya maine…us din jab Sameer ne mujhe aur Shreya ko kidnap kiya tab bhi mujhe Shreya ke liye bura lag raha tha…phir jab usne wo hallucinating spray kiya tab kya hua mujhe nahin maloom…lekin itna jaanta hua jo hua us se Shreya ko bahut takleef hui thi….aur phir kal jab use hamne Jungle mein dhoonda to kaise usne kaha - _**main jaanti thi aapke hote huae mujhe kuch nahin ho sakta**_**…** kitna vishwaas tha uske lafzon mein mere liye…kitna dari hui thi wo… kal mujhe ehsaas hua…agar sach much use kuch ho jata to…dn he didn't got courage to think next…shayad main bhi Shreya se utna hi pyar karne laga hu jitna wo…nahin dekh sakta use takleef mein…

**Shreya's home** -

Daya reach at Shreya's house after half hour…he ring the door bell holding flowers in his hand…dn than hide it behind himself…

**Shreya** opens the door - Sirr…aiy...aiye Sir…

**Daya** mesmerised to see her dressed in white top with sea green long skirt…her hairs were tied high in clutcher… nd fringe from right side was touching her cheek… looking gorgeous.

**Shreya** smile on her face but nervous - ai…aiye na Sir…

**Daya** come in senses - oh…m sorry nd he enters inside…dn move towards sofa…

**Shreya** - main…peene keliye kuch laati hu…

**Daya** - are Shreya ruko…

**Shreya** - g Sir…

**Daya** forward his hand - ye tumhare liye…nd n o Sir plz…

A cute smile appears on Shreya's face - Thanks you Sir…sorry Daya bahut khoobsoorat hain yeh…dn she take flowers from him nd put them in Vas….

**Daya **look at her - tum…tum bhi bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho tum… in…bilkul in phoolon ki tarah…

**Shreya** blushes - thank… thanks you…

**Daya** smiles - my pleasure…nd she turn her eyes downward…nd then move towards kitchen nd bring soft drink for him - ye lijiye Sir…

Daya smiles nd hold the drink…Shreya standing beside him…

**Daya** - are tum baitho na…kya hua…

**Shreya** hesitated - k…kuch nahin…

**Daya** - to baitho…

She hesitates…

**Daya** - relax Shreya…hum…hum pehle baar thode akele mil rahe hai…yaad hain last week hum dinner par a gye the wo bhi ek hafte mein do baar…

**Shreya** blushes nd smiles - jab Abhijeet sir bhi wahin pahunch gaye the Tarika g ke saath aur aap ghabra gaye the aur nikal liye wahan se…

**Daya** laughs on remember that - haan aur bechara aaj samjh raha hhai ke main pehli baar kar raha hu tumhare saath dinner…

**Shreya** raises her eyebrows in embarrassment - k…kya Abhi…Abhijeet Sir ko pata hai ke aap mere saath…nd she stop…

**Daya** - are relax Shreya…isme itna ghabrane wali kya baat hai…wo bhi to gya hai Tarika se milne aaj…

**Shreya** blushes nd smiles dn turn her face towards kitchen…both quite for sometime…Shreya looked very nervous don't know what to speak what to not, pressing her fingers together…speak unintentionally…

**Shreya** looking at him - Abhijeet Sir aur Tarika…Tarika g Sir kaise hain…

**Daya** - haan dono achhe hai…tum mili to this subah unse…aur maine kitni baar bola mujhe plz bahar Sir… Sir mat kaha karo…Bureau tak theek hai…thodi…thodi der tak…

**Shreya** - le…lekin Sir…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - phir Sir…

**Shreya** nervous tone - ok…dn she divert her eyes towards kitchen… khana khaye Sir…I mean Daya…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - araam se khate hain…mujhe zyada bhook nahin hai…nd he smile mischievously- waise Shreya…kya sach mujhe tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahin ke kal tumne kya kiya…

**Shreya** narrowed her eyes - nai…bilkul bhi nahin…

**Daya** place his hand on his cheek - kal tumne mujhe kitne…kitne thappad mare yahan…

**Shreya** feel embarrassing - kya…thappad m…m so sorry Sir…closes her eyes tightly - I mean Daya…

**Daya raises his eyebrows** - aise sorry nai milegi Shreya…

**Shreya** bit scared - kya…kya matlab…

**Daya** tap his finger at his cheek - ek kissi deni padegi…

**Shreya** blushes - Daya…kya...kya keh…nd she get up nd move towards kitchen nd Daya followed her too…dn stand behind her when she was about to move back after turning off the flame…she stop immediately when was about to hit with him…

**Shreya** - m m sorry Sir…Daya…nd she was about to move from side but Daya too move his body in front of her again mischievously…

**Shreya** blushes nd nervous too - D…Daya kya…kya kar rahe hain aap?

**Daya **smiles nd place his hand on chest - hai…kya boli hai aap Shreya Gg…

**Shreya** blushes badly nd turn her face downward - Daya plz….

**Daya** forward his hand towards her face…her eyes wide open dn she look at his face…he place his hand on her cheek - bahut…bahut pyar karti ho mujhse…

_**Apni aankhein khaali kar de**__**…**__**kaash tu meri aankhein bhar de**_

**Shreya** shocked on hear these words from Daya's mouth but she manage to speak nd speak what she want to speak for long time as finally she get chance to open her heart in front of him…

_****__**Mere yaara tere gham agar payenge**__**…**__**Humein teri hai kasam…hum sanwar jayenge**_

so she speaks look into his eyes - haan…bahut pyar karti hu aapse… shayad apni jaan se bhi zyada…nd tear rolled down to her cheek….

**Daya** - main bhi bahut pyar karta hua tumse…kal is baat ka ehsaas hua mujhe…kitna pyar karta hua tumse…agar tumhe kuch ho jata to…

**Shreya** really delighted to hear this from Daya - to…to aap…aap kya karte…

_**Do yeh saugaat tum…to zamaane ki hum**__**…**__** har khushi se mukar jayenge**__**…**__**Hum mar jayenge**_

**Daya** teary tone - pata nahin…lekin itna pata hai…abb main tumhe kisi keemat par nahin khona chahta…

_****__**Tere kaandhe se hi lag ke**__**…**__**Yaara beete umar saari**_

**Shreya's** eyes wet with tears - aap…ap nai jaante Daya…ye sun ne ke liye main taras rahi thi…mujhe yakeen nahin ho raha ke aap…

_**Socho kaisi hogi kismat**__**…**__**Hua yun to phir hamaari**__**…**__**Saare aansoon toh ho tere**__**…**__**Aur aankhein ho humaari**_

Aap mere ho gaye Daya…mere ho gye…

Daya cupped her face with his hands…she shivers nd hold his hand…it was not normal for her to be so close to Daya like this…though she was very happy nd she too need nd wish this for long time…dn she feels itching on her neck…she rub slowly…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - Shreya…kya hua…

**Shreya** - Daya wo…dn she stops…

**Daya** move close to her nd turn her collar below to see - dikhao kya hai…

_**Tere dard humein… jo mile pyaar mein**__**…**__**hum khushi se yun bhar jaayenge**__**…**__**Hum mar jaayenge ho o..**_

**Shreya** hesitates - Sii…Sir…Daya…

**Daya** hold her hand nd saw a red swollen mark, mark of Injection…he move his hand back nd look into her eyes…than he touch softly with his fingers…she feels pain nd flinched nd move behind…Daya feel bad for her as he knew he gave injection harshly… he move his face close to her neck nd touch there with his lips nd give a soft gentle kiss…she still feels pain but this pain was much better than before…

_**Chaahe dukh ho…chaahe sukh ho**__**…**__**Dil ne tujhko hi pukaara**__**…**__**tune humko hai banaya**__**…**__**tune humko hai sanwaara…**_**  
Daya**__aapne chua to mujhe…mujhe ajeeeb kyu lag raha hai Daya…lekin jo bhi hai…is waqt maine sab se khushnaseeb mehsoos kar rai hu apne aap ko…mujhe aur kuch nahin chhaye…ye pal main sujo kar rakhna chahti hu…nd she place her hand on Daya's face hesitantly nd blush when Daya smiles…she pulled her hand back…

___**Jahaan ko rab ka hai… humein tera hai sahaara**__**….**__**Bas tera saath ho…**_

He moves his face close to her…she shivers…he touch his lips on her cheek…she shivers again move behind immediately…

He moves towards her nd she moving behind slowly…scared, blushing nd her heart was about to come out…running like horse….

_**chaahe jo baat ho**__**…**__**Tere kehne se kar jaayenge**__**…**__**Hum mar jaayenge ho o...Hum mar jaayenge…..**__**  
**_she stops with wall behind her…nd her heart beat become faster nd faster as Daya moving his steps close to her…he place his hand on her waist… nd pulled towards himself…there was no space between them…

_**Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**__**….**__**Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**_

She was going out of her senses on his touch…he move his face towards her collar line dn kiss on her neck…she place her hand on his head trying to remove herself…he look at her…dn smiles…she smiles too but scared nd blushy smile…

_**Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**__**…**__**Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan…**_

He place his hand on her top nd move upward…she flinched…he unhook her *** …she hold his hand tightly…he than kiss on her neck again nd coming downward…she was melting in his arms…

_**Dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein mujhe**__**…**__**main khud ko chupaao kahan…**_

He then coming downward towards her legs by kissing…on them…

She stop him by place her hand on his shoulder in order to stop…

He stop nd look into his eyes…she blushes…Daya smiles nd touch her soft lips with his tongue…she move behind…

_****__**Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**__**…**__**Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**__**…**__**Dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein mujhe main khud ko chipau kahan…**_

He places his hand on her hairs nd remove clip dn let her hairs open… than he pulled her neck towards his face roughly nd kiss deeply…nd seprate till out of breath…

_**Yeh pal hai apna to is pal ko jee le**__**…**__**Sholon ki tarah zara chal ke jee le**__**  
**__**Pal jhapakte kho na jana…**_

Then he look into her eyes nd than move behind nd lift her up in his solid arms…move towards her room…dn than make her lie on bed…she hold pillow with her hand looking at him with eyes full of love for him…

**Shreya thinking** - aapne rabb ko saakshi maankar aaj main apne aap ko tumhe saump ti hu Daya…mujhe yakeen hai tum mujhe aur mere pyar ko rusva nahin hone doge…

_****__**Chuke karlo yakin na jane yeh pal paaye kahan**__**…**__**Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**__**…**__**Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**__**  
**_weather was romantic, windows were open, curtains were waving due to cool wind…Daya move towards door nd shut the door…look at Shreya…who too looking at him…he turn on the dim wall lights dn move towards her removing his shirt…then belt…dn with all this Shreya's heartbeat was increasing nd she was feeling shaking in her body…on realizing Daya to be too close to her in moments…

_****__**Baahon mein teri yun kho gaye hai**__**…**__**Armaan dabe se jagne lage hai… Jo mile ho aaj hum ko door jana nahin**__**…**__**Mitado saari yeh duriyan**_

Daya hold flowers from vas dn remove some petals…throw it on Shreya…she closes her eyes…he than move towards her leg…touch softly on her leg…she shivers…pulled her leg back…nd hold his arm tightly…

___**Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**__**…**__**Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**_

He hold her hand tightly nd drag his kiss upward…moving her skirt upward…nd leaned over her…she was dying of blushing nd shivering on his each nd every kiss…

___**Dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein mujhe**__**…**__**Main khud ko chupaao kahan…**_

Than he opens her top nd start to kiss with passion…she hold her hand tightly…nd breathing heavily…feeling as if she will die of blushing nd an unknown fear nd feeling…dn insert her nails in his arm unintentionally…

_**Ae mere humsafar…ae meri jaaneja…Ae mere humsafar…Ae meri jaan-e-ja…meri manzil hai tu…..Tu hi mera jahaan…Oyi oyi oyi**_

He than kiss on her lips again…than neck dn moving downward kissing on her body nd than kiss on her stomach…she hold sheet tightly…dn raises her body up form bed…

_**Ae mere humsafar…Ae meri jaan-e-ja…Ban gaye aaj ham  
Do badan ek jaan…**_

He then place his hand on her leg nd drag upward…her heart was beating badly…her condition was like going out of world now…

_**Seene ki yeh huchul…Badhne lagi pal pal…Paagal na kar de mujhe**_

_**Paagal toh ham ho gaye…Ban jaayegi dastaan**_

**Daya** look into her eyes…she give a scared smile- I…I love u Shreya…

**Shreya** - I…I love u too…dn tear fall from her eyes…nd she turn her eyes downward…holding his arms tightly…

_**Aahista bolo sanam…Sun lega sara jahaan…Meri manzil hai tu…Tu hi mera jahaan… Ae mere humsafar…Ae meri jaan-e-ja**_

He kiss on her tears…dn than look into her eyes…both smiles…

**Daya** raises her eyebrows - Dar lag raha hai?

**Shreya** teary voice - n…nai Sir…

**Daya** smiles dn kiss on her forehead…she feels little better…

_**Saanson ke yeh sholey…Saanson mein tu gholey…Pal mein pighal jaye ham**_

Then he move behind nd touch her legs with his lips nd kisses roughly… she flinched…he drag his kiss upward…she again move her body upward due to his killing touch n kisses…

_**Hothon ke angaarey…Hothon pe hamare…Rakh de toh jal jaaye hum…**_

Then he unzip his jean…her heart running mad…she closes her eyes due to fear…nd her heart was hitting her chest…as he move close to her face nd about to touch her lips…she opens her eyes…dn their breath were touching each others…

_**Yeh pyar woh aag hain…Jis mein nahi hai dhuaan…Lagti hai jab yeh agan…Jal jaate hai jism-o-jaan…**_

He then holds her leg nd seprate them nd place himself inbetween…she holds him tightly…nd hold her breath then he place his hand on her face…she hardly open her eyes…he move his face close to her nd starts to kiss…than push hardly into her…she flinched in pain…hold him tightly as she can dn move her face nd stop kissing…tears run through her eyes…nd pain was clearly seen on her face…

_**Ban gaye aaj ham…Do badan ek jaan…ae mere humsafar….ae meri jaane ja…meri manzil hai tu…tu hi mera jahaan…**_

He immediately soaks her tears with his lips…she feels little better nd than she hugs him tightly…dn finishes after sometime…

**After two hours** -

Daya was lying on bed…Shreya sleeping place her head on his chest…wrap her arm around him…he looked at her dn kissed on her forehead…she opens her eyes dn than a smile came on her face…

**Daya** smiles too - Shreya Thanks…tum…tum theek ho…

**Shreya** blushes nd nodded her head in yes nd than hide her face in him…he smiles too nd place his hand on her head…than kiss there…both were found them complete after being two bodies dn one soul…

**Author's note **-

Guys…hope u enjoy it…Thanks for reading nd plz review for it without any hesitation plz…


	2. Chapter 2

*****Guys again m continuing this on my friend's request…hope u will like it too*** nd its for all Daya-Shreya lovers…**

Daya nd Shreya spent some gud time together…they wake up after few hours…

**Shreya** get up hesitatingly looking at Daya who was looking at her dn smiling…

**Shreya** - aap…kya dekh rahe hai Sir…

**Daya** smiles - kuch nahin Shreya…dn he pat her cheek - u ok…

**Shreya** nodded her head in yes - m fine Sir…aap…ap uth jaiyae main…main khana lagati hu…nd she get up…

**Daya** hold her hand - ek ek minute Shreya…

**Shreya** stop - kya hua Sir…

**Daya** pointed finger towards her - ye meri Shirt wapis kardo mujhe chup chaap…

**Shreya** look at herself nd blushes - g…g Sir abhi…nd she move towards wardrobe dn remove her cloths…

**Daya** smiles - are rehna do Shreya mazaak kar raha hu…

**Shreya** - nai Sir…waise bhi main kaun se ye daalugi…dn she move towards washroom…feeling little uncomfortable…nd came after 10 minutes…dn give shirt to Daya - aapki shirt…

**Daya** hold that - thanks…waise tum par achhi lag rahi thi…

**Shreya** smiles - main kitchen mein ja rahi hu…aap a jaiyae…nd he left the room…

**After 15 minutes on dining table** -

**Daya** - khana bahut tasty bana hai Shreya…

**Shreya** thinking - _ye kya ho gya…I mean Daya Sir ko pana hi to chahti thi main…lekin socha nahi tha ke ek dam se itna kuch…nd she closes her eyes tightly…abb kaise nazre milau main Daya Sir se…wo mere paas baithe hai…aur meri himmat hi nahin ho rahi unki taraf dekhna ki…o God...kaise kaam karugi abb Daya Sir ke saath…aur upar se ye she speask pressing her tummy tightly…_

Nd she wasnot eating properly…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - tum kha kyu nahin rahi…nd he look at his face…Shreya…a…tumhe pain ho rahi hai…

**Shreya** came out of thoughts nd not looking at him- kuch nahin Sir…nai ho raha kuch bhi…m fine…aise hi…nd she fills her spoon with rice dn trying to eat…

**Daya thinking **- Shreya ka chehre saaf bata raha hai ke use problem ho rahi hai lekin nai bata rahi...I understand nd he speaks - Shreya…relax ok…abb…abb hum ek ho chuke hai…to…is tarah…main…main jaanta hu tumhe mere saamne shaayad…lekin itna to tumhara ho hi chukka hu ke tum apni problem mujhe bata sako ok…

**Shreya** drop the spoon - Sir…Sir plz…aap aisa keh kar…I mean aisa mujhe aur ajeeeb sa feel ho raha hai…plz kuch mat boliyae Sir…

**Daya** - m…m sorry…its ok jaisa tumhe theek lage…tum khao araam se…nd somehow she finishes her dinner…dn his phone rings after sometime…

**Daya** pick up his phone - Abhi ka phone nd he checked time - 11 baj gaye…

**Shreya** got scared - kahin Abhi Sir ko mere bare mein….dn stop when Daya signal her to keep quite by placing finger on his lips…

**Daya** - haan Abhijeet…are a raha hua yaar…haan ek zaruri kaam tha… kyu mujhe koi kaam nahin ho sakta…haan abhi ek ghante mein a raha hu…theek hai akar khate hai ek saath...chal see u alter…nd he cut the phone…dn get up…

**Shreya** - Abhijeet Sir ko to nai pata ke aap yahan?

**Daya **- relax Shreya…nd he move close to her…he heart beat become fast…

**Shreya** get up from chair…

**Daya** place hand on her shoulder nd make her sit - baitho Shreya plz…

She sat there nd not looking at him…

**Daya** smiles nd lift her face up - Shreya…main jaanta hua ye jo bhi hua hamare beech…nd he stop…trust me…ye hum dono tak hi rahega…aur is sab mein tumhe…guilty feel karne ki koi zaroorat nahin hai...ham ek doosre se pyar karte hai…bharosa hai ek doosre par…is liye ye sab mat socho…

**Shreya** smiles a bit nd nodded her head in yes…

**Daya** pat her cheek dn kiss on forehead - chalta hu…tum apna khyaal rakhna…

**Shreya** smiles - aap bhi dhyaan se jana…nd he left her house…

**Next morning CID Bureau** -

Everyone was there...

Pankaj busy with Freddy in singing…Shreya nd Purvi chatting something else…Rajat was busy with Vineet…

**Vineet** move towards Shreya - Shreya u r looking fresh today…

**Purvi** look at her face - are nai mujhe to pale lag rahi hai…soyi nai kya raat ko…she speaks by laughing…

**Rajat** - Vineet idher a kuch dikhani hai tujhe…dn Vineet move towards him…

**Shreya** face become sadden on hearing this…

At same time Duo enters there…

**Pankaj** - _**aiyae aapka intezaar tha…der lagi ane mein tumko shukr hai phir bhi…**_nd he stop when Abhi give him angry look…

**Abhi** - ye kya kar rahe ho Pankaj subah subah hain…

**Freddy** - Sir antakshri khel rahe hai Sir…aap bhi aiyae na Sir…

**Abhi** - nai nai mujhe kaam hai bahut…

**Daya** give a look to Shreya nd she too look at him chori chori nd her heart beat become fast on see him coming closer…her expressions changes while talking with Purvi…

**Purvi** narrow her eyes - are tujhe kya ho gay achanak se…tu theek to hai…teri tabiyat theek nahin lag rahi mujhe…kya baat hai Shreya… she speaks place hand on her cheek…are tere gaal to thande pad gye ek dam se…

Hi Purvi…Hi Shreya…Daya speaks looking at her…

H…Hiii Sir…she speaks opening her eyes wide…as her chori has been caught…

**Daya** - tum…tum kuch pareshaan lag rahi ho…sab theek to hai…tabiyat theek hai…he speaks in naughty tone…

**Shreya** shocked manage to speak - haan…main theek hu Sir…absolutely fine…she speaks nodded her head in yes…

_**Hum laakh chupaye pyar magar duniya ko pata chal jayega…lekin chup chup ke milne se milne ka maza to ayega…**_

Nd both moves their face towards Pankaj who was singing this song with Freddy…looking in his own masti…

**Shreya** came in anger nd move towards pankaj - Pankaj ye kya ga rahe ho subah subah…koi kaam nahin hai tumhe…gaane ate ho yahan par tum…

**Pankaj** look around as he feel embarrass nd all were shocked on her behaviour - ma…main kya kiya…nd he look at Freddy - hum…hum to antakshri khel rahe the…

**Freddy** - Shreya…tumhari tabiyat to theek hai?

**Shreya** wipe hand on her face - m…m sorry…nd she moves from there in embarrassment…nd move out of Bureau…

All were looking at each other nd shocked on her outburst…

**Abhi** look at Daya nd signal him what happens…he assured him with eyes…nd about to follow her but at same time ACP enter there dn Shreya enters there follow him nd all wishes him dn he move towards his cabin…nd all move towards their respective desks…including Shreya but Daya's eyes were on her…

As Daya came near her she starts to feel uncomfortable nd he fails to talk with her…nd she didn't talk with anybody properly whole day…

**Daya** tried talk with her whole day but didn't get chance due to hectic case…dn due to her strange behaviour also…nd finally they get free at 8 evening…everyone were moving towards their home…dn Shreya waiting for taxi outside bureau…

**Abhi** - Daya…Shreya shayad taxi ki wait kar rahi hai…..ja chod ke aa use…

**Daya** nodded his head - lekin boss tum…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa…main chala jauga...Rajat ko bolta hu ghar chod dega mujhe…tum jao dekho kya baat hai…use shayad zaroorat hai tumhari…

**Daya** smiles - Thank you boss…nd he move Qualis towards her nd stop near her nd open the door - baitho Shreya…

**Shreya** hesitates - nai…nai Sir…main chali jaugi…

**Daya** softly - Shreyaaa…plz baitho…mujhe baat karni hai tumse…baitho plz…

**Shreya** think for a while nd sit inside...turning her face towards window…

**Daya** smiles bit but was confused what thing makes Shreya so upset... they remain quite during whole way towards her home…finally he speaks when stop Qualis outside her home - Shreya…kya baat hai…batao plzz…

**Shreya** nodded her head in no - koi baat nai Sir…

**Daya** - aise kaise koi baat nai…batao kya baat hai…tumhari tabiyat to theek hai…koi problem to nai…

**Shreya** - koi problem nai hai Sir…she speaks in irritation…dn cover her face with hands nd burst out…

**Daya** shocked - Shreya…he place hand on her shoulder softly…she move side jerk his hand away - Shreya…plz batao na kya baat hai…dekho tum…tum apne Daya ko nahin bataoge haan…he speaks in friendly tone…achha chalo haath hatao…dn he remove hand from her face… dekho meri taraf dekho…

**Shreya** look at him sobbing - m…m sorry Sir…

**Daya** pat her cheek - its okkkkk Shreya…lekin batao to sahi baat kya hai…kya hua tumhe…kisi ne kuch kaha kya?

**Shreya** sobbing - pata nai Sir…kya ho gya mujhe…subah se ajeeb sa feel ho raha tha…jab bureau gyi to…pehle th...theek tha…jab… Pankaj ne wo wala gana gaya…nd she again burst into tears…dn hide her face again…

**Daya** smiles - aww Shreya…itni si baat par rona…he again hold her wrists remove hands from face…nd wipe her tear…

**Shreya** - aapke liye itni si baat hogi Sir…mere liye nahin…

**Daya** took sigh - o m…m sorry mera wo matlab nai tha Shreya…main wo gaane ki baat…nd

**Shreya** open the door - m sorry Sir…bye nd she move towards door…

**Daya** too came out of Qualis nd follow her - Shreya…Shreya meri baat suno Shreya…nd he hold her hand…Shreya again about to cry…

**Daya** left her hand - m…m sorry…chalo ander chalkar baat karte hain… plzzz…he signal her to move ahead…

**Shreya** remove key from her pocket nd unlock the door dn enter inside - baithiye Sir…she speaks nd move towards kitchen - main paani leke ati hu…

**Daya** followed her in kitchen - nai Shreya mujhe baithna nahin hai… main bas jaan na chahta hu ke kya bat hai jo tum itni upset ho…mujhe koi galti hui kya?

**Shreya** nodded her head in no - aapse koi galti nahin hui Sir…she speaks looking at him holding bottle in her hand…

**Daya** move close to her nd she move behind - Shreya…nd he forward his hand nd place on her shoulders…she shivers on his touch - relax Shreya… batao kya hua…he forward his hands towards his face dn cupped her face in his hands…

**Shreya** struggle to remove herself from his hands - chodiye...chodiye Sir…aapka…aapka kya jayega Sir…maazaak to mera ban gya...sab mujhpar hasenge…nd tears were rolling down her cheeks…nd she was not looking in her senses…she pick up pan nd throw that on floor…

**Daya** shocked on what she was saying…he tries to hold her - Shreya relax…meri baat suno…nd he lunged towards her nd hold tightly from her waist nd pushed her towards wall - kaun hasega tumpar…kisne banaya tumhara mazaak haan…

**Shreya** struggle again to remove herself nd hit him on his chest - plz chodiye Sir…chodo…

**Daya** - Shreyaaa nd he cupped her face again in his hands - meri aankhen mein dekho Shreya…Shreya look at me…calm down Shreya… she settles a bit…

**Shreya** look into his eyes - Sir…mera ye pyar…ye pagalpan kahin mera mazaak na ban jaye sab ke beech…aap…aap mujhe…mujhse pyar to karte hai na Sir?

**Daya** smiles - kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum Shreya…tumhe lagta hai main aisa kuch hone doonga tumhare saath kabhi…bharosa nahin hai mujhpar tumhe…kal raat hamare beech jo kuch bhi hua…nd Shreya turn her face downward...Daya continues - kahin us sab ko lekar tumhe koi pashtava to…

**Shreya** - koi pashtava nahin hai Sir she speaks looking into his eyes…bas mujhe dar hai…kahin…mujhe laga aaj har koi bureau mein mujh par has raha tha…

**Daya** - is dar ko apne dil se nikal do Shreya…kal tumne apne aapko mujhe…mujhe saunp diya…kisi bhi ladki ke liye ye asaan baat nahin hoti Shreya…main samjhta hu is baat ko achhi tarah…aur mera yakeen karo Shreya…tumhe kabhi bhi apne faisle par afsoos nahin hoga meri wajah se…tumhe mujhpar mere pyar par yakeen karna hoga….mujhpar bharosa rakhna hoga Shreya…

**Shreya** wiping her tears - agar aap par bharosa nahin hota to main kabhi bhi…nd she stops…

**Daya** smiles nd wrap his arms around her neck nd pulled her towards his chest - main jaanta hu Shreya…aur main bas itna hi kahuga ke apne is bharose ko kayam rakhna hamesha…main tumhare saath hu aur hamesha rahuga…aur tumhe kisi ki baat ko dil pe lene ki zaroorat nahin hai…aur wo Pankaj aur Freddy to aise hi masti kar rahe the…tumhe wo sab dil pe nai lena chahye tha…aur main jaanta hu isme tumhara koi kasoor bhi nahin hai…lekin I understand ho jata hai aisa…so plz don't worry…

**Shreya** smiles a bit nd place her head on his chest - Thank you Sir… Thank you so much…aap nahin jaante…kitni bada bojh tha mere dil par is sab ka…

**Daya** - oh meri itni si Shreya itna bada bojh leke baithi rahi aaj sara din aur mujhe pata tak nahin chala…kitna bura hu na main…

**Shreya** - nai Sir…aap bahut achhe hai…she speaks looking at his face…

**Daya** smiles - achha…to phir yahan ek kissi do mujhe…he tap finger on his cheek - chalo jaldi se do…

**Shreya** blushes - kya…nai karni mujhe…dn she pushed him away nd about to move…

**Daya** place hand on his waist nd pulled her towards him again dn press her to wall…

**Shreya** blushes - Sir…plz hatiye na…

**Daya** naughty tone - nai hatuga…

**Shreya** - Sir plz…

**Daya** smiles looking into her eyes…cupped her face…move his face close to her nd touch her trembling lips gently…she hold his arms tightly…he start to kiss with passion dn she too response nd they seprate till out of breath…

**Shreya** blushes - Daya…plz hato…she speaks pushing him away…

**Daya** smiles nd pat her cheek - Shreya…tum ready ho jao…aaj hum dinner ke liye chalte hia bahar…ok…

**Shreya** - bahar…lekin Sir ghar mein ready hai…

**Daya** - nai aaj meri taraf se treat…

**Shreya** narrow her eyes - treat kis khushi mein…

**Daya** - khushi…hmmm…aaj maine pehli baar tumhe manaya…is khushi mein…he speaks holding her in hug…

**Shreya** - kya Sir…

**Daya** - chalo chalo jaldi ho jao ready…he speaks left her…

**Shreya** smiles - g Sir…abhi ati hu 10 minute mein…dn she move towards her room dn Daya sat on sofa…turn on TV…

After 15 minutes they left for dinner dn enjoy their time together…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it…waiting for reviews…


End file.
